The Nightmare
by kelevra79
Summary: I hate summaries...anyway, Isaac innocently seeks some comfort from Derek and Derek can't control himself. Sweet/bittersweet in the end. (Would love to know what you think good/bad/ugly so review!)


Derek startled awake. The subway car was quiet as usual except for a faint whimper. Derek ran to Isaac who had hid himself up in a wall of the abandoned station. Derek had to jump just to grab his ankle and pull him down and out. Isaac was wolf and sleeping. Derek grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

"Isaac! wake up!" This time Isaac was the one startled awake. He kicked and clawed at Derek confused. Derek didn't let go, he pinned Isaac down to still him. "Hey! look around." Isaac did and slowly he calmed. Once he was back to human form Derek let him go and started to get up but Isaac wrapped his arms tightly around him and started to cry into his chest. Derek was a little shocked, he had never seen Isaac cry before, so not knowing what else to do he slowly hugged Isaac. Derek held him tightly waiting for the trembling to stop. Isaac quickly pulled away and stood up to wipe the tears away from his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Derek could hear the tremble lingering in Isaac's voice. Isaac tries to walk away but Derek grabbed his arm. Derek quickly let go when Isaac flinched at the touch. Before Derek knew what he was doing he pulled Isaac close to his chest and stroked his hair and back. Isaac was rigid at first than relaxed into Derek's warm embrace. Isaac tensed when Derek put his hand on his neck and pressed him into the wall. "Derek?" Derek knew he was freaking him out but he was scaring himself with where his mind was going. Isaac bowed his head when Derek leaned in, so Derek lifted his chin and pressed their lips together. Isaac's lips were far softer than he imagined. Isaac pulled at Derek's arms trying to get him off but Derek just pushed him to the ground and grabbed up his wrists in one hand. "What are you doi-" Derek silenced him with another kiss. Isaac's mouth was reluctant so he moved onto his neck, moving his free hand up Isaac's shirt. He lifted the shirt up to Isaac's chin and lowered his mouth to one of the soft pink nipples. The soft moan that escaped Isaac went straight to Derek's dick. When Derek came back up to kiss him Isaac's face was covered in a beautiful blush. Derek smiled softly, and this time when they kissed Isaac kissed back. Isaac opened his mouth to deepen the kiss and Derek couldn't get enough of that sweet taste. When Derek finally let up on he kiss Isaac gasped for air.

"Derek, please let my hands go?" Derek scraped his teeth over the thin flesh of his neck making him shiver.

"Why should I do that?" Isaac leaned up the best he could to kiss and nip along Derek's collar bone.

"So I can touch you too." Derek felt the words vibrating against his neck. Derek ripped Isaac's shirt all the way off before letting his hands free. Isaac pulled Derek's shirt off and ran his finger tips so softly over Derek's muscles it tickled. Derek pulled Isaac's legs apart so he could press his hardness into him and was relieved to feel Isaac was just as hard as he was. Isaac grasped onto Derek and couldn't stop a moan from passing through his lips when Derek started to grind into him. Isaac tuned out to be the one who couldn't take it anymore so first he opened Derek's jeans and let his length free and then his own. His hands were shaking but he used his thumb to complete a circle over both of their heads. Isaac smeared the precum back and forth until Derek was too close so he stopped him and used his large hand to hold them both and pump them to the finish. "Derek stop I-" Isaac was blushing even harder now.

"It's okay. Me too." Isaac's cumming cry made Derek orgasm harder than he had in a long time.

After Derek caught his breath he knew it wasn't enough, so he pulled Isaac's pants all the way off. Isaac got a little panicked and tried to stop him, but those scared doe eyes just had Derek hard all over again.

"Derek wait!" Derek pressed his mouth to his and swallowed down any words of resistance. After the kiss Derek pressed his fingers into Isaac's mouth. Isaac rejected the fingers at first so Derek forced them down hard. The wet choking sound and the tears that flooded his eyes were almost too much so Derek did it again and again until Isaac chomped down on his fingers. Derek angrily tried to pull them away but Isaac didn't release them he slowly worked his tongue between the fingers and circled his tongue over the tips. The bite wound healed and Isaac continued to suck the fingers until Derek felt they were satisfactorily moist. When Derek pulled the fingers out of his mouth Isaac let out a disappointed whimper until Derek ran a finger over Isaac's virgin entrance. Isaac gulped hard and gripped onto Derek's arms when he pushed the first finger in. "Slowly Derek, please I haven't-"

"Shh." Derek kissed him softly. "I know just relax." Isaac layed back and did his best to relax but Derek's second finger was painful. Then he healed and Derek pressed his fingers just the right way and Isaac slapped his hand over his mouth, mortified at the sound he just made. Derek chuckled softly. "Don't hide it was the sexiest noise you've made so far." Isaac's shoulders were covered in blush now as Derek continue to work his fingers in and out, open and shut. Once Isaac softened up a little Derek pressed himself into the blushing boy. They both knew Derek was bigger than two fingers but he was also impatient and impossibly turned on. Isaac bit into his lip and tried his best to bear it. Derek didn't move, he was impatient not sadistic. He let Isaac's body heal before getting into a rhythm. Isaac was unbearable tight around his cock and he slowed it down so he wouldn't come so fast. Isaac felt impossible full but the pain was gone. He bit down on his wrist trying to stifle his moans. Derek pinned his arms down again. "I wanna hear you." He kissed his mouth, down his neck, and then harshly sucked one of his nipples.

"Jesus, Derek not there. Ah.." Isaac arched his back into Derek's restrained thrusts. Still trying to restrain his voice he said in a whisper. "Faster...please I can't take it anymore." Derek was more then happy to fulfill the request. "Derek!" Feeling Isaac's orgasm contract around him was too much and Derek came inside of him.

Once Isaac could breathe again he tied to stand up away from Derek but he grabbed him and forced him back down, slamming his knees and face to the ground.

"I'm not done yet. I have to put it in all the way this time." Isaac whimpered and tried to get free but Derek slammed his head back down and hooked his arm under Isaac's waist so he could rub against him.

"Stop, I'm too sensitive I can't." Isaac had no idea all of his words had an opposite effect on Derek. He reached down to Isaac's soft cock and rubbed his finger over the tip, making him hard again and causing an involuntary tremor.

"Here?" Derek rubbed the tip again. "Or here?" He pressed a finger into him again and was surprised to find him just as tight as before except now he was slick with Derek's cum.

"Both, stop." Isaac let out a sob as Derek pressed another finger inside.

"I can't. Just once more I promise." Derek pulled his legs farther apart and forced himself inside once again. Isaac let out another choked sob when he put his entire length in. From this angle Derek could see how truly thin Isaac was. He could see the sharp points of his shoulders, his entire spine, and his ribs were so thin his waist had a dip just above his prominent hips. Derek ran his hands over the bones feeling guilty, then Isaac grabbed his hand and held onto it tight still trembling.

"Move please?" Isaac's face was blush once again so Derek knew he was feeling it too. Derek started out slow but couldn't stop himself from pounding into the frail form. A strained cry reminded him of how neglectful he's been of Isaac so he reached underneath him and pumped him in time with his thrusts.

"Isaac." Derek breathed into his ear kissing down his neck. Isaac bit onto the hand holding Derek's as he came and Derek squeezed his hand in turn while he came into the boy for a second time. Derek was slow to remove himself. He layed Isaac down on his side and held him until they were both asleep.

When Isaac woke up with Derek's arm still tight around his waist he knew this wasn't something they would talk about. So he layed back down and knew for tonight at least he wasn't alone with his nightmares.

** I really love reviews that actually mean something! not 'more' 'that was good' 'I liked it' well good but WHY? why do you want more? what made it so good? why did you like it?! If you really want more it wont kill you to write a useful review. Plus I love to know what people are thinking after...so please?!**


End file.
